infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus RT-G32 A
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-G32 A __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQRTG32 CPU Type = Atheros AR2317-AC1A (AR2317) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = No 802.1q vlan = No Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/1.2A ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = 167 x 110 x 33 ( not including the size of Antenna) mm USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = 12-28-09-r13525 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR2317(SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Fixed External Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz - 2.5GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Channels: 11 CH (US, Canada), 13 CH (EU), 14 CH (Japan) Transmitted Power: 11b: 18 dBm, 11g: 15 dBm Receiver Sensitivity: IEE802.11b: -88 dBm(Typical) IEE802.11g:-74 dBm(Typical) Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * DD-WRT Forum: ASUS RT-G32 Support * ASUS RT-G32 Factory Firmware * ASUS RT-G32 Back to Firmware Flashing by --Tilex 01:35, 20 January 2010 (CET) Quick Info router flashed: brand new ASUS RT-G32 (obtained in January 2010. came with asus firmware v3.0.1.7) dd-wrt build flashed: v24-sp2 (12/28/09) std (SVN revision 13525) OS used to flash: Windows 7 x64 Preparation * Start off with a fresh RT-G32. Reset it to factory defaults. * Set your ethernet card up to use a static ip. Use 192.168.1.166, gateway 192.168.1.1, no dns server. * You'll need to run a TFTP server. I used Tftpd32. * You'll also need a telnet client. I used putty. * Download linux.bin from here. * place linux.bin in the root of your TFTP directory. Connecting to RedBoot In order to flash the router, you'll need to access RedBoot on the router via telnet. Here are the settings I used for putty: host name: 192.168.1.1 port: 9000 connection type: telnet close window on exit: never Plug your ethernet cable in to port 4 on the router. Then plug in the power to the router, wait 3 seconds, then click "Open" in putty to start your telnet session. This may take you a few tries to get it to connect. On a successful connection, putty should display something like this: Executing boot script in 1.920 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> Flashing From RedBoot now enter these commands into your telnet client exactly: comments are in square brackets ip_address -l 192.168.1.1/24 -h 192.168.1.166 enter fis init enter y enter load -r -b 0x80041000 linux.bin enter fis create linux enter. there won't be any console output until it's done running... took just under 4 minutes for me. fconfig enter twice fis load -l linux enter exec enter exactly 12 times y enter. it will take about 5 seconds to respond. reset enter At this point the router will reboot. Wait at least 1 minute and 25 seconds and then you should be able to point your browser to http://192.168.1.1/ and access the dd-wrt control panel. (note: it always seems to take about 1 minute and 25 seconds for the router to boot up. In other words, every time you apply power or restart the router, it will take about 1 minute and 25 seconds for the dd-wrt control panel to be accessable.) Once you're in the dd-wrt control panel, goto Administration/Factory Defaults, click "Yes" and "Apply Settings". All done! RT-G32 Router Information Screenshot RT-G32 System Information Screenshot Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting VladMgn wrote: LD02 translated: Hello again ! I finally made it !!! YES i return from dd-wrt firmware to original asus firmware V3.0.2.1. With your permission i shall post how I did it. Of course the main "source" was http://vladmgn.ru/?p=24 (yes russian ppl rocks to Smile ), google translation from russian to romanian, yahoo bable fish translation from russian to english. so lets begin..connect to RedBoot (you know how..or look at http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/ASUS_RT-G32 ) 1. fis init 2. y 3. put this file ( http://vladmgn.ru/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/config.txt ) renamed into "config" in your tftp root directory 4. ip_address -l 192.168.1.1/24 -h 192.168.1.166 (of course your ip address is 192.168.1.166) 5. load -r -b %{FREEMEMLO} config 6. fis create -l 0x00010000 -f 0xBFFD0000 -e 0x00000000 -r 0xBFFD0000 config 7. fconfig [ 2 times enter !!] 8. fis load -l vmlinux.bin.l7 9. exec -c “root=/dev/mtdblock1 of rootfs=squashfs” 10. after 12 times enter, type the "y" now dont worry, you dont have vmlinux on your router... keep reading ;p 11. reset Now, - close putty, - change ip address to 192.168.1.254, DONT FORGET to CLOSE tftp (that's why all of you receive "Socket error" with the firmware restoration tool) - open original Firmware Restoration - take off the power from router - repower the router, HOLDING down "reset" button from router - BEGIN Firmware Restoration (select RT-G32_V3.0.2.1_RU09.bin).. i was STILL PRESSING the reset button until 5% then i released the reset button And voila ! Firmware restoration was succesfully ended. After 1-2 min, connect to web interface and restore factory defaults; its NECESSARY !!! Good luck !!! If I could do it, so can you..just pay attention and read all before starting. PS. I'm still "comparing" dd-wrt with original..if one can say "compare"...anyway its a little more stable the original firmware than dd-wrt and doesnt hang on wireless havy traffic - torrents JTAG/Serial Info JTAG No JTAG Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2317 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g